


Héroe

by safosinmusas



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, FIN - Freeform, Fictober, Fictober 2018, Heroe, M/M, October, Venganza, Villano, superhero, teatro
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 03:37:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16255871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/safosinmusas/pseuds/safosinmusas
Summary: Do Kyungsoo fue destruido y olvidado, ahora quiere su venganza.





	Héroe

_« Última hora: El atraco en el banco ha sido impedido por el caballero azul. Ninguno de los rehenes ha salido herido. Seguiremos informando »_

Lanzó otra cerveza al montón que se acumulaba en su celda, riendo ante las noticias, porque él sabía que se escondía detrás de aquel hombre que se las daba de héroe. La armadura y la capa azul, tan impolutas como las de cualquier príncipe que apareciese en esas insulsas historias para niños, no eran más que una forma de ocultar su fracaso. ¿De qué servía salvar millones de vidas, si a la hora de la verdad no fue capaz de proteger a la persona más importante para él? Detrás de sus sonrisas y sus palabras amables sobre como protegería a la ciudad de cualquier mal, se escondía la soledad más profunda que nadie jamás había conocido. ¿De qué servía estar rodeado de miles de personas, si había perdido a la única persona que le hacía sentir bien? Su actos de bondad, desinteresados ante ojos ajenos, escondían en el fondo un único propósito, redimir el mayor error que había cometido. ¿De qué servía conseguir el perdón de los demás, si él no dejaba ir la culpa de una vez por todas? Aquel hombre capaz de atrapar al ladrón más escurridizo, de impedir los asesinatos más crueles y de eliminar la degradación que amenazaba con destruir la ciudad, no podía recuperar a la única persona que había amado alguna vez. ¿De qué servían todas sus medallas, si al fin y al cabo, carecía de la valentía suficiente para entrar en aquella cárcel y visitar al hombre que le perseguía en sueños? No era tan valiente ni tan fuerte ni tan feliz como mostraba al mundo y él lo sabía porque conocía cada uno de sus delitos, de sus fantasías, de sus sueños, de sus miedos. Sonreía delante de la ciudad como el actor antes las cámaras, porque debía ocultar, que en el fondo, estaba tan vacío como él.   

_« La ciudad estará a salvo mientras yo siga viviendo y la muerte me tiene miedo »_

Pronunció con retintín aquel lema que se había aprendido de memoria después de años escuchándolo, imitando la pose elaborada que mostraba en la pantalla de su televisor. La muerte no le tenía miedo, pero no era de ella de quien debía huir para mantenerse con vida, sino de él. Dios podía haber hecho al hombre, pero a él le había forjado el diablo y cuando encontraba un objetivo, no descansaba hasta destruirlo. Los días del caballero azul estaban contados y un día, la ciudad estaría tan desprotegida que no habría forma de detener el mal. Las promesas que había pronunciado en voz alta delante de toda su audiencia tendrían tan poco valor como las que a él le hizo y la ciudad se rompería en miles de pequeños pedazos como lo haría su corazón cuando lo tuviese en sus manos. Había permanecido en la sombra, escondido en aquella prisión, mientras elaboraba el plan que lo llevaría hasta él. Había dedicado años a preparar su gran función y cuando el telón volviese a cerrarse, la ciudad estaría en llamas y él se alzaría ante todos los que le subestimaron. 

Se levantó del colchón, estirando sus entumecidos músculos y dejando de prestarle atención al televisor. Pronto, todos los canales de noticias estarían hablando de él y se regodearía ante las cámaras como el verdadero rey de la ciudad. Sacó uno de los cigarrillos que guardaba en su bolsillo, llevándoselo a la boca y cogió el mechero, acariciando con delicadeza la inscripción que le había ayudado cuando llegó por primera vez a prisión, cuando su cordura aún seguía intacta y no tenía miedo a nada: « Cuando te sientas perdido, recuerda que siempre estaré a tu lado, con amor, K. ». Pobre iluso su yo de antaño, esperando por un amor que nunca volvió a aparecer. ¿Siempre? Es una palabra demasiado amarga para ser pronunciada y aquellos que confían en ella acaban pagándolo caro.  

— Tom, nunca prometas un para siempre —Le dijo al guardia que permanecía atado en su silla, vistiendo sus ropas. Sonrió al ver como temblaba de miedo, encendiendo su cigarrillo y lanzando el mechero abierto al suelo donde la mecha se encendió—. Adiós, Tom, saludaré a tus hijos por ti.

Se marchó de su celda de seguridad especial, ataviado con el uniforme de los carceleros, rumbo a la libertad. Pandora abrió la caja equivocada, el mal no apareció por su culpa, lo llevaba él y ahora estaba suelto. Silbó una de sus canciones favoritas, la que le cantó la primera vez que salieron juntos, subido al escenario y pidiéndole con la mirada que subiese con él. Silbó mientras se alejaba, dejando el fuego consumirlo todo hasta que aquellas cuatro paredes estallaran. Todos creerían que habría muerto, pero se equivocarían, porque él era el maldito protagonista de aquella historia y si caía, no lo haría solo.

** ——— **

_« Última hora: Han encontrado el cuerpo de Do Kyungsoo, conocido como “el pirómano” calcinado tras una explosión en su propia celda »_

Rió al escuchar la noticia, saboreando su primer triunfo. Pronto, su obra pasaría a la historia y todos le recordarían, porque no necesitaba el reconocimiento, solo quería que aquellos que le habían destruido pagasen las consecuencias. Por eso había dejado una bomba escondida en cada uno de los edificios que le pertenecía a la corporación que lo marcó como culpable, que le acusó de un error que no había sido suyo y le dio el nombre del “pirómano”. Sería su regalo de despedida, recordándoles que él una vez había sido distinto y que fueron ellos quienes le dieron el poder para destruirlos. 

_« — Confías en mi, Jongin ¿Verdad? Te juro que yo no hice nada._

_— Lo hago, Kyungsoo y voy a sacarte de aquí, te lo prometo. Encontraré a los culpables. Después de todo, soy tu héroe ¿No? »_

Cerró los ojos ante el recuerdo, apretando con fuerza el mando que haría estallar todo. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan iluso?¿Héroe? No es más que un farsante con capa, lleno de falsas promesas y sobreviviendo a un mundo en el que se sentía vacío. El amor no le condujo a la locura, no era el protagonista de una tragedia dominado por los sentimientos; fue la soledad, el olvido, el que hizo que la realidad se desdibujara y sus sueños lo ocuparan todo. El frío de la cárcel, las noches sin dormir y los golpes que recibió hasta convertirse en el rey, en el que marcaba la ley de su nuevo “hogar”, los que le enseñaron que en un mundo cruel donde nadie confiaba en él, tenía que convertirse en el hombre que ellos temían para sobrevivir. “El pirómano” no existió hasta que ellos le obligaron a serlo, hasta que lo confinaron y le hicieron gritar hasta quedarse sin voz. Por eso, ahora que iba a dar por finalizada la función, quería llevarse con él a sus creadores, empezando por la corporación y terminando por él, por el que había sido el amor de su vida.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —Preguntó Jongin, entrando en el que hace años también había sido su hogar y encontrándoselo en su sillón, fumando con las piernas cruzadas y sin borrar su sonrisa.

— He venido a ver las estrellas, no podemos dejar que estén tristes ¿No? —Sus ojos brillaban con locura y el humo del cigarrillo le aturdía. Aquel era el mismo Kyungsoo del que se había enamorado, pero también era distinto. Sintió miedo, pero fue incapaz de impedirlo, porque él no era ningún héroe por mucho que llevase traje y salvase vidas, porque él era tan culpable como otros de haber llegado a ese punto, porque era demasiado cobarde como para enfrentarse a él—. Pero antes, veamos los fuegos artificiales.

_« Quiero llevarte a ver las estrellas cuando salgas de aquí, nos iremos lo más lejos posible y nos sentaremos a contemplar el cielo. Desde que estás aquí, ya no brilla tanto como antes, hasta las estrellas están tristes »_

Cuando las llamas los alcanzaron y el dolor terminó, todo se volvió negro. La función había terminado y ya podía escuchar los aplausos. El héroe y el villano habían caído.


End file.
